


Unnamed File

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 words managed, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, how could you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed File

"John, how could you?"

John turned. The detective was lounging on the sofa, laptop open and bright. The expression on his face made John's stomach plummet like a lift with a snapped cable.

What to say? _I wrote it for Molly? It was just a one off? Kindle porn is all the rage? You weren’t supposed to open a file marked Hydrangeas?!_

HIs mouth opened.

"How could you not tell me **_you_** were **Holmesian_Heartthrob_1895**?! You've penned all my favorites!"

John’s mouth stayed open.

“Have you written any Mystrade or Sherlolly?”

“Erm… it’s in the… folder marked Marigolds.”

“Oh, smashing.”

BLACKOUT...

**Author's Note:**

> saw the post about Int'l Fanworks Day and couldn't resist. a quick bit of fun that I actually managed to keep at 100 words! hope you like it.


End file.
